Musings
by Cole Pascal
Summary: Hermione makes Harry watch her favorite movies then asks what he thinks about them as her favorite song plays.(unedited as of yet)


Hermione set the remote down and looked at Harry. "Well?"

He looked at the credits as they scrolled upwards and then picked up his drink. Harry took a sip, looked back at the screen then looked at Hermione.

The carousel shifted and a new CD came on, the track random. Harry digested what he had just seen as the music began playing. The two had spent most of the afternoon and the beginning of the evening watching the Matrix trilogy.

"_This is the end,  
Beautiful friend,  
This is the end,  
My only friend, the end."_

Hermione picked up the remote and turned down the music some more.  
"Well, entertainment wise, it's a great movie. I can do that Superman thing, though," he added as an afterthought while he picked up the glass again.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She already knew that. She hated watching him do things like that. "And philosophically?"

"_Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need... of some... stranger's hand  
In a... desperate land."_  
"I'm thinking. I'm not as fast as you. Rub my shoulders." She did as ordered as he continued to think. "It's intriguing. I liked the orgy scene." He meant the dance and orgy in a party sense, not the sexual connotation. "How come you never wear sheer stuff like that?" She squeezed and he grinned.  
_"Lost in a roman... wilderness of pain,  
And all the children are insane,  
All the children are insane,  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah."_  
"They're unaware of their history. I don't know how they couldn't tell if they always lived near the core of the earth. The evidence of past battles would have to be all around. They must disconnect children from the matrix to repopulate Zion," he mused.  
_"Ride the snake, ride the snake,  
To the lake, the ancient lake, baby,  
The snake is long, seven miles,  
Ride the snake... he's old, and his skin is cold."_

"Nagini was destroyed today," he remembered. The familiar had been kept after Harry had destroyed Voldemort until all information had been retrieved from the beast.  
"The movie, Harry."

"I don't understand the Anderson program being able to upload into the human brains and how Neo can 'see' him."

"He's The One."

"I mean..." he petered off, formulating his reply  
_"The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on,  
He took a face from the ancient gallery,  
And he walked on down the hall,  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and... then he,  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he,  
He walked on down the hall, and,  
And he came to a door... and he looked inside,  
Father, yes son, I want to kill you,  
Mother... I want to... fuck you."_

"Look, he's supposed to be the result of a self repairing problem, basically, yes?"

Hermione nodded, moving her probing fingers down his back.

"How would an organic creature be the solution then? The solution would be a part of the Matrix, therefore, his abilities would only be available inside the Matrix."  
She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"  
"He wouldn't be able to be a wireless modem or be able to stop the squid things. Only when he was in the Matrix would he be able to do anything because the connection would be augmented by the solution the Architect uses to balance the program.

"In essence, his guardians are giving him the weapons to destroy them."  
She thought about what he said.

"_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill."_

"When're Daniel and Emma getting back?" he asked.

"Mum said tomorrow morning. She said we could use the guest room." Her bed was too small for both of them.

"It had some interesting ideas, and the graphics were amazingly done, but overall, the writers didn't do all that well. I read the unused second script." She nodded. She had been the one who downloaded it. "It would have been better if they had stuck with that storyline. Morpheus as the betrayer, as it were. Making him face himself and save Zion instead of letting him unjack."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and pulled off her sweater. Harry watched her breasts jiggle in the mirrored reflection of the screen as she pulled it up and off grinned.

He turned around and brought his face down to her cleavage then began licking and kissing as Hermione started to laugh. "Not on the couch. Come on." She tried to stand.

He shook his head.   
_"This is the end."_

"The spoon does exist," he smiled and pushed her backwards onto the couch. "Neo doesn't."


End file.
